A Vampire Unknown Chap 4
by loveforpoetry
Summary: Ok so here is chapter four finally to A Vampire Unknown. I know it probably is not very well written and all but, I am kind of starting a little writers block in me. It really sucks. It is due to the fact that I have not written on the story for so long.


Saori had her back to the door. A flush creeping up her neck and into her cheeks. Though the only part of Lyrics body she saw was his chest. _ But what a sexy chest he has. All those ripples across his body. It is hard to believe that he is so well toned. _Facing the door she knocked. She wanted to apologize for barging in on him. She heard a muffled "What." and replied "I'm sorry I didn't know you were in the bathroom." Saori stood and waited for a reply. When there was none she continued. "If it is any consolation, you have a nice body!" She had to shout over the now running water. On the other side of the door she heard a rumbling laugh. "Thanks! I'll keep that in mind." Not hearing what he said she asked him to repeat it. The only reply she heard was the water shutting off in the shower. _Ah poo. _ She walked away from the door and plopped onto her bed. Not knowing what to do she began fiddling with the ends of her shirt. With her eyes down cast she couldn't see Lyric in her line of sight as he walked out of the restroom. Steam trailing in his wake. She looked up. Boy what a mistake that was for what she saw caused an instant blush to her face. "You are unbelievable!" She shouted as her eyes clamped shut from the view.

Lyric, only wrapped in a towel walked to the dresser and pulled out something to wear. He had gotten up and taken a shower while Saori slept. He was hoping she would have stayed asleep, but no she had awoken and walked straight into the restroom as he was undressing. He couldn't help but laugh. _Laugh. Ha I can't remember the last time I have _actually _laughed._ Lyric thought to himself in amusement. Closing the dress drawer he glanced towards Saori. He thought she would have been facing the other direction. Nope. Not her. She was staring right at him. Well his chest anyway. Then she glanced down and closed her eyes. Her eyes like puddles of water, so clear I could almost swear I could see into her soul. The deep blue reminded me of a daytime sky. Her dark hair was as creamy as a chocolate bar, rich to full intent.

I wish she wouldn't have closed her eyes. I could stare into them all day if she would let me. Without realizing it I had inched closer to her. I leaned down and lightly lifted her face. "Look at me." I whispered to her. Instead of looking at him she clenched her eyes shut even tighter and tried turning her head away. "There is nothing to be embarrassed about." He teased, trying to coax her to open her eyes. Standing back up he turned away as if to leave. "I am not embarrassed." She replied stubbornly. Her eyes open and blazing with irritation. "I am not embarrassed." She repeated as she cleared her throat. "It is improper!" She huffed and stood up and walked to the door. He was laughing yet again. He couldn't help it though she was so adorable in the way she acted. She was like a child yet not. She was something he couldn't quiet get a grasp on yet. He wanted to know about her. "What is improper?" He asked with fake innocence. Ignoring him she left the room with a slam of the door.

As she was leaving she saw Cecil and Carter striding towards her. They waved a hello and stopped to chat for a moment. Bringing good news with them. "The Dean says he should have a room ready for you on the morrow." He was smiling as if happy but, his eyes and posture told a different story. They both seemed forlorn that she would be leaving. "Isn't that wonderful news?" I asked. Neither of them replied so I gave them a genuine smile. "Well, I guess so..." Cecil answered first. Memories of earlier reminded me that he had bitten me and I felt my neck, searching for the two pinhole marks showing where I was bitten. As I reached up they both looked to my neck. Cecil's eyes down cast in regret. Clearing his throat he apologized for his earlier foolishness. It was irrational the way he had acted. When he asked if Saori would accept his apology she replied, "Is it not better to do and ask for forgiveness than it is to ask permission and be denied?" All three of them laughed at that. "I suppose that is the truth." Cecil replied shyly. She play punched him in the shoulder. "Besides It wasn't painful anyway."

Lyric hearing the laughter in the hallway creaked the door open. Now that he was dressed he had planned on catching up with Saori. It seems she hadn't gone anywhere though, from what he could see.

Saori turned towards him as he stepped out into the hallway and joined their little pow wow. He was dress in his usual attire. Saori noticed, glancing from shoes that were white to a light brown pair of Khaki pants and up even further to his light blue shirt. Cecil and Carter bother greeted Lyric with a pat on the back and they all picked up on the conversation that the three of them-Cecil, Carter, and Saori- were having. "The Dean told Cecil and I that Saori would have her own room soon." Lyric seemed irritated by that bit of news but, he smiled quickly to cover his irritation up. "That is wonderful news!" He seemed to be beaming with joy. Obvious that it was fake the all laughed awkwardly. Saori trying to lighten the mood put in her two cents. "At least you all will have you own room back. No girly stuff ya know?" Everyone laughed at that. Actually _really _ laughed. "I better be off I was getting ready to go for a walk when you all showed up." Saori said as she pushed passed them.

Lyric looked at Cecil and Carter and told them he would be back, that he had business to attend to.


End file.
